


Orange and Cinnamon Roll

by crazyforboo (knockmeout)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockmeout/pseuds/crazyforboo





	Orange and Cinnamon Roll

Seungkwan grunts as he pushes the object deeper. His asshole is slick with lube as he puts in more of the navy dildo into himself. “Nggh, fuck,” Seungkwan moans, pulling out the object, keeping the blunt head inside, before pushing it back in.

He keeps the rhythm slow as he adjusts to the full feeling of having the object inside him. His breath is steadily speeding up as he quickens his pace. His moans grow louder, his high approaches him swiftly.

“Oh, god,” Seungkwan twitches as the head of the dildo hits his prostate. Bracing himself as he picks up his pace and moves the object frantically inside him. “Fuck,” he grunts. He feels so full inside, but he is not yet satisfied. Not until with one last hard push, the thick base of the dildo is pushed inside him.

Seungkwan keens high on his throat as the object presses all the right spot in him and he comes on his stomach. His cock twitches as steady stream of come drops down his flat stomach. His inside clutches the object tightly, the feeling of the knot inside him is amazing. He wonders if all omega feels this way when their alphas knot them.

He knows an alpha’s knot is not meant for a beta like him. A beta’s body doesn’t easily accommodate a huge insertion to their ass like an omega, mainly because a beta doesn’t produce slick like an omega. The preparation and insertion is (literally) a huge pain in the ass.

But, Seungkwan is willing to take his time on preparing himself and bearing the pain because the full feeling when he pushed the knot into himself worths all the pain.

He started it off accidentally. He ordered the wrong toy online and the return procedure was a hassle so Seungkwan made do with what he had, thinking that as long as it had the shape, he just need to be careful of the knot pushing inside him.

But of course, Seungkwan was tempted to try putting it in after using the toy for some times. The feeling of the thick base hitting the rim of his ass was too much to resist. So, after pouring as much lube as he could on the toy and his ass, he bottomed down on the toy, screaming as the thick base stretched his inside. Seungkwan remembered sobbing clutching his pillow as he got used to the burning feeling of the knot inside him.

He also remembered how he couldn’t stop coming after he got used to it.

Seungkwan huffs as he comes down from his high, the dildo is still fitted snugly inside him. His body tingles with the afterglow of his orgasm. He is no longer able to come from a simple dildo. He has to be knotted, and he blames his knot dildo for it.

Seungkwan pulls the dildo out of himself, groaning when the thick base refuse to be pulled out without force. He grimaces when the base pops out, followed by the rest of the dildo which slide out easily.

He feels his the rim of his ass burns. He played too hard. Seungkwan grunts in pain as he touches the puffy opening. “Damn, it hurts,” he mumbles as he tries to sit up, flinching when his ass throbs protesting the pressure.

Seungkwan is trying to sits up slowly when he is surprised by the knock on the door. His arm slips, and he falls down on the bed, face first. “What the hell,”

Judging by the knock, it must have been his landlady. She is a nice landlady, don’t get him wrong. Seungkwan sometimes thinks of her as his own mother with how much her cooking and kindness reminds him of his own mother. But, he is not gonna open the door for her after a hell of masturbation.

The knocks are persistent, but Seungkwan ignores them, focusing on getting off his bed and trying to clean up his mess. He wipes the comes on his stomach and between his legs with his dirty boxer, flinching when he accidentally touches his puffy ass. He sighs. He needs to shower.

After a while, the knocks cease and his phone rings. Seungkwan eyes his phone screen, heart skipping a beat when he sees the name. He quickly make a grab for his phone and winces as he swipes the answer button.

“Yeah, Hansol?”

“Where are you?” Seungkwan smiles automatically when he hears the deep voice.

“Home, obviously,” Seungkwan throws his dirty clothes to his laundry basket, grabbing his towel and hangs it on his shoulders.

“Then why aren’t you opening your door?”

Seungkwan trips on the carpet on his floor, “That was you? Oh shit, fuck, I forgot!” Seungkwan frantically grabs a bathrobe. Wincing when his rush gives him unnecessary friction between his legs. His last brain cell forgot. How dare he. How dare he forgot that Hansol will stay over tonight to do their final English assignment.

Seungkwan unlocks the front door and swings it open, revealing a handsome alpha who does a double take when he sees him. “Damn, Hansol, I’m sorry. I thought you were my landlady,”

Hansol raises his eyebrows, “I thought you like your landlady?”

Seungkwan steps out of the door frame, letting the alpha to get into his dorm. Trying to ignore his less than decent outfit (It’s normal to see your friends’ half naked body, right? Riiight??), Seungkwan closes the door after Hansol and answers, “I’m about to shower and half naked if you haven’t noticed. I don’t want to scare her with my gorgeous body,”

Hansol scoffs, “Well, yeah, from what I can see you’re gonna make her pass out,”

“Are you trying to compliment me or what?” Seungkwan props his hands on his hips, squinting his eyes at the alpha who comfortably takes a seat on his couch.

Hansol replies him with a smirk, “I am. Your baggy clothes hide a lot of things,”

Seungkwan lightly slaps his butt (no, his heart is not fluttering), “You’d be surprised to see what I hide behind those clothes,”

Hansol laughs, “Sure,”

“Make yourself at home. Food is in the fridge,” Seungkwan motions to the kitchen, “I’m just gonna shower. I’m…” he looks down to his stomach and feels his still throbbing inside. He fights the blush that tries to creep up his cheeks when he remembers what he did just ten minutes ago. “Yeah, I’m sticky,” Seungkwan says and without waiting for Hansol’s answer, runs away to the bathroom.

Once hidden behind the safety of his bathroom, Seungkwan bangs his head gently to the wooden door, “Stupid, Seungkwan! Don’t blush! Calm down! I’m a healthy guy, it’s normal to masturbate! He must have masturbated too-”

Seungkwan stops his self prep talk. No. That’s not helping. His mind supplied him with unnecessary images of Hansol masturbating to some porn. “AARGH!” Trying to chase away the images, Seungkwan accidentally bangs his forehead with too much force that the bang resounded to the living room where Hansol was taking out his assignment.

“You okay, Kwan?” he hears Hansol’s voice through the door.

“Shit!” Seungkwan grunts softly, tempted to bang his head one more time for his stupidity. “Yeah, I dropped the body soap,” he says, louder for the alpha to hear.

A fraction of seconds passed before he heard Hansol clears his throat. “Okay, then.”

Seungkwan sighs in relief. He limps to the shower and places the bathrobe aside. With one annoyed look, he stares at his half hard cock. “Tsk,” he turns the lever to cold and flinches when the cold water hits his back.

His cock wilts quickly as the water drips down his side. His inside which was just fifteen minutes ago burns with lust cools down rapidly. He needs to keep his cool today, Hansol is staying over. He can’t let himself lose control in front of his crush.

Yep. Seungkwan is having a crush on his friend. The fact that Hansol is an alpha doesn’t really help to kill his feeling. Not with the other fact that Seungkwan masturbates with a knot dildo. It only spurs his feeling on. Not once or twice, Seungkwan might have imagined someone’s knot inside of him.

Seungkwan shakes his mind clear. It’s not the time to think about knot!

After cleaning up his body and taking an extra care over his puffy hole, Seungkwan takes his time under the cold shower. His eyes closed as he feels the coolness envelops his body.

“Kwan?” Seungkwan opens his eyes in surprise. Ugh. Hansol’s voice.

“Ye-,” Seungkwan curses his throat for getting choked up, “Yeah?”

“Can I borrow your textbook? I forgot mine,”

Seungkwan turns off the shower, stepping out to get his towel.

“Uh, sure. It’s on the desk in my room,” Seungkwan answers mindlessly.

“Okay,” he hears the alpha’s steps away.

He is about to get another towel to dry his hair when he freezes. Too late. He doesn’t understand why he was so careless and his brain was so useless in the past hour. Seungkwan quickly opens the bathroom door, runs to his bedroom and almost screams in horror when he sees a dumbfounded alpha stares at his discarded dildo on the bed.

“Hansol…”

“Tell me, Seungkwan,” Seungkwan cringes when Hansol doesn’t even hesitate to pick up his sticky dildo, “Did you put this inside?”

Seungkwan gulps down the lump in his throat. Hansol is eyeing the dildo intently. “No, I, uh, um, I just suck on it,”

Hansol turns to give him an eyeroll. “I’m not stupid, Kwan. It’s lube, and why would you need lube if you were only sucking it?”

There’s a glint in his eyes that makes Seungkwan’s mouth dries. “Besides, it smells like you,” The alpha takes a step closer to him. Seungkwan wets his suddenly dry lips.

There is a glint in Hansol’s eyes that makes him looks formidable. Seungkwan has questioned his airy personality, wondering if Hansol could ever dominate anyone, because Chwe Hansol is a cinnamon roll. One calm existence in Seungkwan’s life that always chooses to stay neutral instead of taking control over any argument (or he could be too preoccupied with whatever’s going on in his head to even notice the arguments). One of the alpha’s (unexpectedly) best quality that keeps Seungkwan grounded in the last few years.

Hansol has closed the gap between them. They were only two feet away and Seungkwan can smell Hansol’s cinnamon scent. His fingers twitch at the warmth radiating from Hansol’s body.

“Tell me, Kwan,” Hansol says, his voice low and thick with something akin to want, “Does it fit?”

Seungkwan shudders when their eyes meet. His brain is short circuiting, does Hansol really ask if it fits?

“W-what?” Seungkwan stutters.

“This.” Hansol lifts the dildo between them. Seungkwan’s eyes cross when he tries to keep his eyes on the object. His eyes flicker to the amber eyes that seem to be drilling holes on his skull. “Does it fit inside you?”

Seungkwan gulps. Hansol’s eyes look different from his usual airy calmness. There is an edge and impatience to it, but it’s still Hansol’s. “...why do you want to know?” Seungkwan manages to ask after calming his racing heartbeat.

It’s a futile attempt though, when the next thing Hansol says is sending his heart into another frenzy, “I don’t know. If it fits, then maybe I have a chance?”

Seungkwan thought he misheard him. What does Hansol mean by maybe he has a chance? What does he mean by if it fits, then he has a chance?

“Did-did you just say that you want to fuck me?” Seungkwan asks in disbelief.

“That’s not exactly what I’m saying,” Hansol smiles teasingly. “But, yeah, maybe that could be what I’m implying,”

Seungkwan gapes at the alpha. Why does Hansol want to fuck him?

“Maybe because I like you too?” Seungkwan covers his mouth when he realizes he said the words out loud and Hansol’s answer catches him by surprise.

“Did you just say that you like me too?”

Hansol rolls his eyes. “Yes, obviously.”

“What do you mean obvious? You never show any sign you like me as more than a friend!”

Hansol grabs his hand, causing Seungkwan to yelp in surprise, and places it on his groin where something hard strains the washed blue jeans Hansol is wearing. “I’m sure none of your friends gets hard because he imagines you fucking yourself with a knot dildo,”

“You never know-” Seungkwan yelps when Hansol growls possessively.

“So, tell me. Does it fit?” Seungkwan shudders, his fingers itching to palm the hardness between Hansol’s legs. As if reading his mind, Hansol presses Seungkwan’s hand on his hardness. He moans at the firm feeling under his hand. Hansol is hard for him. He can’t believe Hansol is hard for him.

“Kwan?” Hansol calls his name, voice laced with impatience as he waits for Seungkwan’s answer. Seungkwan’s eyes flicks up to Hansol’s burning amber ones.

“Yeah,” Seungkwan answers breathlessly. “Yeah, it fits,”

Hansol growls. He picks Seungkwan up and throws him to his bed. His towel unravels, Hansol eyes him greedily. “Jesus, calm down, would you? That hurts!”

Hansol takes his shirt and jeans off before dropping his body over Seungkwan’s, “Try being me every single time you bend over to pick fallen things,” Hansol hands find Seungkwan’s plump ass, “You drive me crazy,” and give it a firm squeeze.

“Yet, you never show that you are interested in my ass, so don’t blame me if I did a little extra for you to notice it,”

“You did it on purpose?” Hansol asks in disbelief.

“Who would be that clumsy to always drop his utensils before he eats?”

“Mingyu-hyung?”

Seungkwan frowns, “Don’t lump me together with him,”

Seungkwan feels Hansol’s fingers on his thighs, careful and delicate as he locks his eyes with Seungkwan’s. “Are you sure you’ll be okay with a beta?” Seungkwan asks. His concern about their secondary gender couldn’t help but surface when they are this close to do it.

“I-,” Seungkwan torns his eyes away from Hansol’s gaze, “I wasn’t born to be compatible with you. When you are in a rut, it’s possible that I will not satisfy you. It’s easier to break me and there might even be a better omega out there for you,”

“Kwan,” he hears Hansol’s soft voice before his warm hand cups his cheek and forces him to look at Hansol’s warm eyes. “Are you sure you’ll be okay with an alpha?”

“I will be driven by hormones, I will want to knot you, and I might even break you. But, any other omega is not you,” Hansol’s smile somewhat drops, “I want you. So much, that as long as we can be together, even if it’s not like this, I will be fine with it.”

Seungkwan feels his eyes burn. The thing about Hansol is even though he always seems to be lost in his head space, Hansol has always thought about the people around him more than anyone. His care and genuine feelings are obvious in everything he does. This time too, looking into his eyes, Seungkwan could only feel the alpha’s sincerity.

“I like you, stupid Hansol. Don’t say things that will make me cry,”

“Crybaby,” Hansol showers his cheek with soft kisses.

“You like this crybaby,” Seungkwan cups Hansol’s cheeks with his palms.

“I like this crybaby,” Hansol whispers against his lips and Seungkwan sighs in content when the alpha presses his lips against his.

Hansol’s kiss is tentative at first, as if he’s testing the water, careful and slow. But once Seungkwan presses his lips harder, Hansol lets go of his restraint and moves his lips along Seungkwan’s plump ones. Tongue swipes Seungkwan’s bottom lips and clothed groin settles against his naked one, making Seungkwan gasps and wet tongue slips into his mouth.

His hands slides to the back of Hansol’s neck, trying to pull the alpha closer to him, and kisses the life out of him. Once their lungs scream for air, they pull away, eyes locked into each other, hazy and lust filled, before they dive in for another kiss. Seungkwan moans into the kiss as Hansol’s hard cock slides against his. The friction of Hansol’s boxer material against his cock makes him bucks his hip up.

Hansol groans in response, biting his lower lip, before pulling away. “Don’t do that,”

“It’s called reflex, Hansol,” Seungkwan kisses Hansol’s lips, hands slipping down Hansol’s flat stomach until it reach the bulging boxer. Seungkwan looks up to the alpha who’s watching his expression intently, “Can I give you head?”

Hansol closes his eyes, eyebrows scrunch up, and after one big sigh, he opens his eyes again. “Wow. Boo Seungkwan, such a killer line,”

Seungkwan grins and slides down to position himself in front of Hansol’s bulging boxer while Hansol leans back on his knees watching with lust filled eyes as Seungkwan nuzzles his cloth covered cock. “Seungkwan…”

Seungkwan looks up. He could never imagined to have Hansol looks at him this way. Those wishes were always buried at the back of his head. Carefully locked behind closed door where he was sure nobody, not even him, would be able to reach it. But, here is Hansol, on his knees, caressing his cheek as he waits for Seungkwan to get on with his promised blow job and maybe more.

“You’re running my patient out,” Hansol fingers slip through his damp hair. “I don’t want to embarrass myself. I’m this close to come just by seeing you between my legs,”

Seungkwan chuckles, “I’m that hot?”

“You’re that hot,” Hansol sighs as Seungkwan finally mouths his cock through his boxer. His fingers slipped below the waistband before he slowly pulls the cloth off. Hansol’s cock bounces, its head hitting his flat stomach after being caught on the waistband of his boxer.

Seungkwan moans low, shiver runs down his spine seeing the long and thick shaft. The base is starting to swell. Hansol is definitely bigger than his dildo, and hotter, and wetter. Seungkwan looks up to the alpha. “You’re big,” he says, half aroused, half scared. How could this fit?

“We can take it slow, Kwan,” Hansol pats his cheek softly, “I told you, it’s--fuck!”

Seungkwan runs his tongue from the base to the top of Hansol’s cock, effectively shutting him up. Even though he is scared, he wants to feel Hansol inside him. His inside has been throbbing again, his cock strains between his legs. He wants Hansol to fill him up.

Hansol has his fingers buried between Seungkwan’s hairs. Grip tightens every time Seungkwan runs his tongue on the head of his cock. Seungkwan looks up to the panting alpha. Puffs of breath slip out of his parted lips. Seungkwan could see how much he was holding back. Seungkwan could see how much Hansol also wants him.

Seungkwan smiles, making Hansol raises his eyebrows, “What?”

“You look so hot,” Seungkwan kisses the underside of Hansol’s cock. The grip on his hair momentarily tightens as Hansol’s cock twitches.

“Seungkwan.” Hansol says under his breath. “I told you. My patient is running out.”

To that, Seungkwan smiles and engulfs Hansol’s cock in one go. The moan that reaches Seungkwan’s ears is low and arousing. He couldn’t help but moan in response, his hand reaching between his legs, slowly stroking his own hard cock in time with his sucking on Hansol’s cock. Only half of Hansol’s cock can fit into his mouth. The blunt head hits the roof of his mouth, filling the cavern with the musky scent of the alpha.

Seungkwan pulls away slightly, running his tongue again along the shaft before engulfing the head in his mouth. Precum drips on his tongue and Seungkwan sucks harder, determined to milk the juice out of Hansol. Seungkwan hollows his mouth and puts more of the shaft in, imagining how would it feel to have it stretching his ass. Seungkwan moans, his inside twitches in needs. The vibration makes Hansol bucks his hips, pushing his cock deeper into Seungkwan’s mouth, almost choking him.

Seungkwan pulls away. His lips red and wet with saliva. “I can’t take it anymore!”

“Sorry. Does it hurt?” Hansol apologizes as he wipes Seungkwan’s lips, eyes full with worry. “I lose control. Let’s take it slow--”

“I’m not a porcelain, Hansol.” Seungkwan opens his legs and pulls the alpha down on him, “That fucking turns me on so much. Please fuck my mouth next time. For now, I want you inside me.”

“But, you said--”

“I’m still loose. You just need to prepare me a bit,” Seungkwan leads Hansol’s hand to his opening.

Hansol closes his eyes. “You’re seriously driving me crazy.”

“I know.” Seungkwan hands Hansol his bottle of lube, “So stop holding back and fuck me.”

Hansol growls and flips open the bottle, squeezing a hefty amount of the lube on Seungkwan’s loose opening. “It’s red. Are you sure it’s okay?”

“For goodness sake, Chwe Hansol. Get on with it or I’ll fuck myself with that dildo!”

This time Hansol listens to him. “How many fingers can fit inside you?” Hansol asks as he wiggles two fingers into Seungkwan’s ass easily.

Seungkwan bites his bottom lip, ignoring the dull throbbing and instead focusing on having Hansol’s fingers in him. “Four? Yours are longer than mine, though.”

Hansol looks down, watching his fingers disappears between Seungkwan’s legs. His cock twitches. Seungkwan whimpers when Hansol stretches his inside and carefully adds another finger to join the first two. It is loose and not even ten seconds later, Hansol wiggles the fourth finger into him.

“Fuck, look at you taking it all in,” Hansol mumbles, mesmerized by the way his four fingers disappear into Seungkwan’s ass. He slides the digits in and out, spreading his fingers every so often to widens the opening.

Seungkwan on the other hand is clutching the bed sheets, bottom lip locked between his teeth as he holds back his moan. Why does it feel so different? Hansol’s fingers feel so much better than his when he touched himself. His straining cock is dripping precum all over his stomach. He doesn’t even need to touch it. “Hansol...hah…” Seungkwan pants, clutching the alpha’s forearm.

The alpha turns his eyes to face the beta and Hansol’s movement stops. Seungkwan’s bottom lip is puffy red, his eyes are wet by unshed tears. “I’m going to come, please, I need you inside me.”

In an instant, Hansol pulls his fingers away. He squeezes the remaining lube out of the tube, stroking his cock, making sure it is thoroughly coated. “Ready?”

“Fuck yeah!” Seungkwan answers and Hansol slides into Seungkwan’s opening. Seungkwan bites his bottom lip. Hansol is big. It fills him up so snuggly. When finally he feels the thick base presses against the rim of his opening, Seungkwan is gasping for air.

“You’re big.” Seungkwan gasps.

“You said that.” Hansol chuckles. His fingers are clutching the bed sheets below them as he holds himself back from pounding Seungkwan to the bed. “There is the knot too.”

Hansol groans when Seungkwan clenches around him. “Seungkwan.” Hansol warns between gritted teeth.

“Like I said, I’m not a porcelain,” Seungkwan bucks his hips, earning another groan from the alpha. Seungkwan jolts at the pleasure as the tip of Hansol’s cock brushes his prostate.

“Fuck!” Hansol pulls away and pushes back in, causing Seungkwan to bit his bottom lip again when Hansol’s cock pressed against his prostate, “Your scent,” he groans as he nuzzles Seungkwan’s neck.

Hansol’s thrust falls into a pace. Each thrust hitting his prostate right on. Seungkwan covers his mouth as his teeth starts to break the skin of his bottom lip. He gasps into the palm of his hand each time Hansol thrusts into him, shuddering as the alpha’s tongue traces the creak between his neck and collarbone, where a scent gland existed should Seungkwan were an omega.

“Kwan, you smell so good,” Hansol sucks on the protruding collarbone, marking the skin as he inhales the beta’s scent. His cock twitches inside him as he thrusts faster. Seungkwan feels so good around him. “Seungkwan…” He calls his name under his breath.

Noticing Seungkwan’s lack of sound, the alpha looks up and frowns upon finding what the older male is doing. “Are you seriously doing this to me?” He pries Seungkwan’s hands off his mouth, immediately hearing Seungkwan gasps as he continues thrusting his cock into him.

“I thought I was bad at it.” Hansol bucks his hips, making Seungkwan stifles yet another moan. “Let me hear your voice, beta.”

“Ah! Hansol!” Seungkwan at once obeys the command, moans easily slip of his lips as Hansol drives faster into him. “Hansol, nngh, I’m going to come!”

“You’re too tight!” Hansol groans, feeling the pleasure shots up his spine and the urge to push his knot into Seungkwan and fill him up with his semen is thinning his control. “I don’t think you can take it--!”

“Don’t you dare pulling out!” Seungkwan circles his legs around Hansol’s waist, “I want to come! Please, Hansol!”

Seungkwan looks up to the alpha with teary eyes. Hansol’s hair is disheveled, thin layer of sweats has covered his skin, his lips parted as he breathes heavily. Seungkwan shudders. Hansol looks so damn hot.

“Fuck, Seungkwan.” Hansol murmurs against his lips, hips stuttering as he too approaches his orgasm, “Your fucking scent!”

“Bear with me,” Hansol says as he kisses his lips. Seungkwan only nods meekly before he feels Hansol drills into him, thrusting harder and harder, making his inside burned by the friction, pleasure fills him up as his voice grows in pitch.

His scream is muffled by Hansol’s lips when finally the thick base of Hansol’s knot slipped pass the rim of his opening. Seungkwan arches his back as he comes between their stomachs, his fingers gripping the bed sheet below him tightly. “Hansol! Hansol!” he calls between gasps.

He hears Hansol’s grunts before his inside is filled by the warm liquid of Hansol’s come. Seungkwan moans, his vision is blurring, his head is getting lighter. The face staring down at him is the most beautiful sight he has seen. “Hansol…” Seungkwan whispers one last time before his consciousness is taken away by the soft kiss pressed against his lips.


End file.
